Inside my head
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Prompto was once self conscious about his weight, he didn't really think about it any more. 'If you wish to put on weight, certainly.' It was a running joke, whenever he asked to hit up a diner, it never bothered him. That is not until Gladi pinched his side. It was a joke, he knew that, but then Iggy's food was delicious and maybe he had been eating a little more than he should.
1. Chapter 1

"Wanna hit up the Crow's nest?" Prompto enthused as they got out all filed out of the Regalia.

He was seriously starving, for once Noctis was up at some ungodly hour in the morning. Like even Iggy and Gladio weren't even up yet and they were always the first up in the mornings. The sun wasn't even up yet and Noct was waking everyone and forcing them to pack up and head out, to a fishing spot he had found on the map. By the time Noct was done and they made it back to the car it was already past noon and by the time they got to the nearest out post it was three in the afternoon.

"If you wish to put on weight, certainly." Gladiolus jested in his best Ignis impersonation, reaching over an pinching his fingers in the skin just above hip. Causing him to yelp as he twisted out of the bigger man's grip.

"Stuff off." Prompto snorted back with a grin as he gave the prince's shield a good shove, not that his effort had much effect Gladio solid as a rock.

Noctis slung his arm over the blonde's neck then, leaning in on him with a smirk as he whispered. "Ignore him, you know what they say about brawn and brains."

"Hey! I heard that." The swordsman snorted, lazily swinging his hand in an attempt to bat the prince across the back of his head. Huffing as the two youngster's scurried out of his reach with a laugh.

Prompto's stomach let out an audible growl of hunger and gladio watched as the kid's face turned beet red as he tried to muffle the sound with his hands. Noct tugging him back with one hand as he pretended to shield his friend from danger.

"You guy's hear that?" He asked in mock concern, trying hard to stifle a laugh as he said. "Sounds like a an angry saberclaw."

Gladio burst into a thundering laugh as Prompto let out an indignant "Noct." Shoving the chuckling raven haired youth in the shoulder hard enough for him to stumble. The blonde shook his head at his friends teasing, though he couldn't stop the smile on his lips. Once the other two managed to calm themselves a little more Noct admitted he to was keen for a bite.

"Maybe we should grab a bite, I'm rather hungry myself."

"No time." This time it was Ignis, who was headed back towards them with a bag of supplies from the general store. "Our current hunt only comes out at dawn, we'll have to set out now and find a haven nearer to it or else we wont reach it in time."

Ignis shook his head at the collection of groans he was answered with in reply, as the other three trudged back to the Regalia. "Worry not, I've got plenty of supplies, I'll cook us up something when we get there."

As they all sat in there seats once more, one of Noctis's favourite tunes playing as Noct rested his chin on his hand watching the scenery roll past, Gladio nose deep in his book and Ignis focused on the road ahead. Prompto found himself unconsciously running his hand over his side where the shield had grabbed him.

It wasn't until the next day after they had just finished taking out the beast they were contracted to kill that his thoughts had begun to get the better of him. They were all in high spirits, the hunt had gone without incident and there was a nice breeze blowing. They were just strolling around exploring their surroundings a little , they weren't in to big a hurry to get back.

He and Noctis had been skipping about just goofing around as they often tended to do, Ignis make the odd remark about youth and endless energy, while Gladio let out a slight grunt each time one of them accidently knocked into him in their fooling. Noct dashed past poking him in the side as he went, bumping into Gladiolus as he turned to give the blonde a cheeky grin. The muscular man quickly wrapping an arm around their prince and pulled him into a headlock before calling to Ignis with a smirk.

"Well that's one under control!"

"Indeed." The other man replied, humour in his tone as he watched Noctis squirm in Gladio's hold.

Prompto once again found his hand holding his side. That was twice now, that Noct had poked him in the side that morning. Gladio had grab at him as he made his usually comment about gaining weight and now Noct keeps jabbing at him too. He hadn't gained weight, he was sure he hadn't, well almost sure but then again Iggy's food was delicious and maybe he had been eating a little more than he should.

Hearing Ignis call his name and realising he had dropped behind, he shook the thought from his head jogging to catch up with his companions. The rest of the day had not bee so fun, Imperial drop ships had dropped MT's on them three times. Once of which happened to be timed perfectly to make their lives hell as they had been in the middle of a struggle with two coeurl that had ambushed them from seemingly no where. And nothing screamed you are the weak link like two oversized cats solely targeting you. Honestly it wasn't fair they always seemed to target him.

So buy the time they all got back to the haven as the sun was setting everyone was exhausted. Ignis was preparing their evening meal and Gladio was sharpening his broadsword as Prompto flopped into his camper chair. Head rolling back so he was staring up into the ocean of stars twinkling above them as he groaned out.

"Man, I'm spent."

"Tell me about it. I never want to see another drop ship in my life." Noctis groaned from his right, he too was slumped in his seat. "I could crash right here." He yawned.

"You will stay awake until dinner is done." Ignis ordered from his spot by the cook pot.

"Aww, come on Iggy, let him crash in his chair. More room in the tent for the rest of us." The blonde winked from his spot.

"Indeed, then you can sleep next to Gladiolus instead." The bespectacled man quipped back watching the boy cringe.

"Then I vote Gladi sleep out side." Prompto quickly changed his mind. The prince backing him up with a "hear, hear."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad." Gladio huffs in reply.

"You are like sleeping next to a snoring behemoth, the whole tent rattles." Noct retorted.

"Says the brat who could sleep through a Dual Horn stampede." Gladio points out with a roll of his eyes.

"Which is exactly why his highness, sleeps wedged between you and Prompto." Ignis adds in.

It had taken a bit of trial and error before finding the best sleeping arrangement while crammed in the tent together. Noct hadn't been lying when he said Gladiolus snored like a behemoth, and Ignis had found out the hard way that young Prompto was just as active in his sleep as he was during the day. Luckily Noct was a heavy sleeper and was not bothered by the loud snoring and the blondes flailing. Ignis could deal with sleeping with an earplug in one ear, it sure beat having a hand up his nose of knee in his groined every hour or so.

Everyone was quick to line up once he was done cooking, he'd wiped up one of Noctis's favourites tonight. Mother and child rice bowl, Prompto had thought it a horrible name when he fist announced it. Noctis on the other hand thought it was brilliant. Having filled both Gladio's and Noct's bowls already he started on Prompto's, raising an inquisitive brow as the freckled youth reached out his hand to stop him adding more. The bowl was only half full.

"I- uh, I have a bit of an upset stomach, I don't want to further upset it." The blonde offered with a half crooked smile.

He watched the kid for a moment with masked concern -Prompto usually had quite a health appetite, before giving there youngest member a smile. "It's probably just exhaustion, we had quite a taxing day. If you decide you'd like more we have plenty to go around."

He watched Prompto head back to his seat by the fire before, filling his own bowl and heading to joint the others.

_

Prompto let out a sigh, this was so stupid. Sure he was a bit on the heavy side once, who was he kidding he was fat, but that was like all the way back in primary school. He shed that weight, by high school and everything has been chill since. So why was his stupid brain trying to convince him otherwise now.

It was dark outside despite the fact it was only one in the afternoon, thick dark clouds blanketed the sky releasing a seemingly endless heavy downpour that had Ignis's eyes glued to the road ahead. Prompto was glad he wasn't driving, not that Ignis would ever let him drive again after that one time he forgot to check the gas and water tank before they set out. Not to mention he really had a hard time staying focused on the road. He could barely see through the downpour, only glimpses of the road every time the wipers swished past. The view blurred again only seconds latter as water flooded the windscreen once more. The radio was off, likely to help Ignis focus and both passengers in the back seat were fast asleep so he had little to keep himself entertained, to keep his mind from lingering.

To stop his hands from pinching at the skin on and around his belly, because that's all it was skin. Right? Cause everyone has pinch-able loose skin, it was normal. Just skin, definitely not pudge. He needed a distraction, something to busy his hands. He couldn't take any photo's the scenery was to obscured by the rain, he wouldn't get any good shots. He was just about to dig into his pocket to try and distracted himself with his phone when he thought he glimpsed a blur of yellow. He squinted as he focused out the windscreen not even sure he had seen anything to begin with and then there it was again a flash of yellow among fuzzy green and brown surroundings.

Was that a chocobo? He turned to his window wiping his hand across the glass to try and get a better look. No good he couldn't see through all the water running down the glass, he was almost certain it was a chocobo thought, so he wound down the window for a better look.

"Prompto you're letting water into the car." Ignis chided from his side, but he ignored him to busy with trying to find the yellow creature. Suddenly there it was, dashing out of the shrubbery just meters away, wings flapping and feathers flying everywhere as it ran for it's life, a pack of Voretooth hot on it's heals.

"Pull over!" He shouted half launching out the window to watch were the bird was headed, he had to help. "Iggy stop the car!"

The car lurched to a halt as Ignis slammed on the breaks, Prompto was out the door before the car had even stopped moving and he knew Ignis would lecture him on the dangers of doing so later. But right now he had a chocobo to save, ignoring the confused shouts behind him as the other sprung from the car he took of in the direction it had run.

Ignis had almost jumped out of his seat as the young blonde beside him suddenly yelled for him to stop and judging by the thud in the back followed by a grumbled curse Gladio had. He had no idea what had gotten into the kid, one minute he was sitting silently in his seat the next he was half out the window. Ignis swiftly stood from the car making sure to wind the passenger window back up as the two in the back followed suit.

"Where the hell did that idiot run off to?" Gladio growled out still rubbing the top of his head as he looked around them.

Noctis simply gave a grunt as he begrudgingly followed the two older men around the car. It was obvious the youth was not impressed with being rudely awakened form his nap like that and forced out into the torrential downpour.

"Come on, he went this way." Ignis signalled as he started in the direction he had last seen the blonde. It wasn't long before they heard the first gunshot ring clear over the hissing rain and the group rushed through the thicket to find Prompto standing off against a pack of voretooth. Noctis let out a startled yelp, quickly dodging to the side as a chocobo almost took him out as it sprint back the way they had come and away from the predators.

"Well that would explain it." Gladio huffed out, springing into the fray as the freckled blonde jumped backwards to avoid an attack only to slip in the mud and land ungracefully on his backside.

The rain and mud made the whole battle a lot harder than it needed to be, beasts and men loosing footing. Which was how Noct had ended up on his back struggling to fend of an angry voretooth that was trying to maul him. Ignis started toward the prince to aid but was beaten by the blonde that put three bullets into the beast. Almost falling on his face as he rushed over to offer his best friend a hand up, a hand that the ungrateful ravenette slapped away as he pushed himself to his feet. Great, Ignis though, looks like the prince was in a mood again.

Meanwhile Gladiolus was taking out the last remaining vore, sending it flying with a heavy swing from his sword. The dead beast flying straight into Prompto's back he realised with a flinch as it slammed into the skinny blond forcing a yelp from his lips. The force knocking the kid straight into Noctis who had just finished righting himself and sending the two sprawling into the mud.

"Sorry Prom!"

Noctis let out a frustrated growl as he was knocked to the ground once more, landing in the puddle he had just got out of this time with his friend on top of him. Prompto was trying to right himself so he could stand but he wasn't moving fast enough, so Noctis snapped out, gave him a harsh shove, knocking him back on his butt. "Get off me Prompto, you're heavy."

"S-sorry." Prompto apologised as Noctis got to his feet and stormed off towards the car.

"Noct." Ignis admonished a the brooding ravenette stomped off, his feature softening as he turned back to the blonde. "Prompto are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, just a little bruising, I think I'll live." The blonde replied, rubbing his back as Gladio gave him a hand up, before suggesting. "I think we should try and find a place with a shower for the night."

"Indeed."

Everyone's mood seemed to have lifted considerably since arriving at their lodgings, while a motel would have been ideal, it seemed even the rented caravan was enough to lighten the mood. A nice warm shower was likely the reason for that, it was just what everyone needed. The drive to the outpost had been horrible a tense silence had fallen and as much as Prompto had wanted to break it and try to lighten the mood, he just couldn't work up the courage to do so. Especially knowing he was the main reason Noctis was in such a foul mood to begin with.

He had been the last in the shower, Ignis had offered to let him shower before him but he had turned the man's offer down. He was the reason everyone was cold, muddy and wet to begin with so it was only fair he went last. He was just thank full there had been some hot water left, with the glare that had been focused on the back of his head on the drive here he had half expected Noct to have used all the hot just to spite him. Argh, he hated it when his friend was mad with him.

Stepping out of the shower Prompto dried himself off before pulling on his pants and stepping in front of the mirror to get a look at his back. He hadn't been lying when he said he was bruised, the dark red and purple mottled skin on his back was proof of that. He hadn't known what had hit him at first, the big guy had already apologised twice now for unintentionally pelting a voretooth into him. Not that he was mad, after all it wasn't Gladi's fault he was unlucky enough to be standing in its path.

Turning sideways in the mirror he ran his hand over his stomach as Noctis's words from earlier echoed in his head. 'Get off me Prompto, you're heavy.' Heavy. The last time Noct had said that was when he was twelve. Back when he had made a fool of himself attempting to talk to the prince for the first time and tripped and fell flat on his face. Noct had called him heavy... Looking down at the waist band of his pants, Prompto wondered if they had always been that tight. Maybe he was getting pudgy he thought letting out a heavy sigh. That settles it tomorrow morning he was going for a nice long run.

A knock at the bathroom door startled him from his thoughts and he looked over to hear Noctis's voice call nervously from the other side. "Ah..Prom, you got a minute?"

"Ah, j-just a sec!" Prompto called back in a panic as he grabbed his shirt and pulled in over his head in a hurry, just incase his friend decided to open the door. Making sure it was safely hiding his stomach from view before stepping out with a lopsided grin as he said. "You're not planning to toss me back out in the mud I hope."

"I'm already an ass, I'd rather not be upgraded to complete doucebag." Noct joked back, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes dropped to the floor before nervously coming back up to meet bright blue.

"Look Prom, about earlier, I was kind of a complete ass and I should have taken my anger out on you like that. Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Any one would be cranky having their nap interrupted like that." Prompto shrugged it off, before giving a sly grin as he said. "I'm actually surprised you didn't sleep through the whole thing."

"Shut up." Noct laughed back, letting out an amused huff as he shook his head at his friend. "You know Prompt, only you would be crazy enough to jump from a moving vehicle to save a chocobo in the middle of a rain storm. Now, come on Iggy has dinner ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis first realised something was up with his best friend when they had been fooling around by the lake earlier that morning. They had decided to have a day off for a change, no hunts, no errands and with a bit of luck on there side no Imperials. They couldn't really avoid that one if they were found they were found there wasn't much they could do about it.

It had started as a lovely morning, clear crisp skies, Noct got a bit of a sleep in for a change. Waking nice and refreshed to the smell of eggs and toast, even the mysterious faint bruise forming on his shin hadn't dampened his mood. Likely Prompto's doing, it wasn't the first time he'd woken to bruising that wasn't there the previous day. He was actually starting to wonder if his friends were right about him being able to sleep through anything. He didn't dare let Prompto know about the bruises and made sure his advisor and shield didn't either. He knew the blonde would feel guilty if he found out he some times beat up his best bud in his sleep and it wasn't like Prompto could control what he did in his sleep anyway.

After breakfast Ignis had announced he was going to go foraging with Gladiolus -the wilderness expert of the group- for ingredients he could use in his cooking. Prompto had jumped to his feet announcing "Us too, bet I'll get some good shots out here." And by us Noct soon found out that meant him as well. He had originally been planing to get in a little more sleep but his best friend soon had his arm around his shoulders and was practically dragging him for the campsite. Which he was grateful for when they had stumbled across a lovely little fishing hole. Ignis and Gladio had ventured off to continue their search and Prompto being the good friend that he was stayed behind to make not so helpful comments and complain over lure choices. Everyone knew if the blonde fished the chocobo lure would be the only one he owned.

He hadn't had much luck though and any chances he had of catching anything were chased away with the fish when Prompto dropped his phone in the pond. Splashing about frantically with a dramatic, "Nooo-ohooo!" As he desperately tried to fish it out before it sunk to the bottom. Luckily their phones were hardy and for the most part water proof, though maybe not 'swimming with the fishes' proof. Ignis and gladiolus had chose that moment to return. Gladio bursting into a roar of laughter at the sight before him, while Ignis calmly took the phone form him once Prompto had fished it from the water, stating that he had plenty of rice back at camp.

The broad shouldered brunette had joked about getting the blonde velcro gloves, and Noct had agreed saying he was surprised the screen was still legible with the number of times its been dropped. That had earned him a face full of water as Prompto scooped up a hand full of water and tossed it at him. Which had lead to the all out water fight, Ignis had cunningly avoided by sneaking back to camp to ready lunch. At some point he and Gladio had both ended up shirtless and soaking wet as they attempted to wrestle Prompto out of his looking to toss him in the deep, as he was frustratingly good at avoiding getting wet for someone so clumsy.

The tattooed man had just subdued the squirming blonde, lifting him with his arms wrapped firmly around his waist as Noctis grabbed the hem of his sleeveless shirt. And then out of nowhere the whole mood shifted, Prompto's laughter and playful shouts of "let go." Died as his smile dropped and he started struggling in earnest. He was so stunned by his friend's sudden shift in mood he had completely forgotten he was still holding the hem of his shirt and before he knew it the other's foot connected with the centre of his chest with a growled out, "Back off!" Sending him tumbling off balance and flat on his back.

Gladio was at his side in seconds, dropping Prompto who landed on his hands and knees in the shallows. The brunette had asked him if he was alright as he slowly sat back up in the waist deep shallows, spiting out a mouth full of water. "What the hell, Prom?" He had asked as he rubbed the water from his eyes but by the time he could see clearly again his friend was already gone.

They had returned to camp only to find Prompto wasn't there and still hadn't returned by the time they had finished lunch.

* * *

Prompto let out a groan as lent back against the tree, the thick bark scratching at his skin as he slid down to the ground. He couldn't believe he had kicked Noct like that, he was his best friend and he had kicked him in the chest. All because of his own stupid freak outs, because he didn't want his friend to see him, didn't want anyone to see him. To see the his pasty white belly and the ugly marks that marred it. The thin lines that were so white they practically glowed blue in the shadows, that decorated his sides and belly as a reminder of just how fat he used to be. When he'd first lost the weight he had hoped the marks would fade with time, now however it was clear they would remain to mock him for the rest of his life.

He was being a coward, he realised that. Trying to avoid the inevitable. He had taken off before Noct could regather his senses, not even so much as an apology. He then went on a long run, a really long run, to both clear his head and work off breakfast now however he was just dallying. Letting out a heavy sigh, he slowly pulled himself to his feet, the sky was slowly taking on a pinkish ting and he knew he couldn't avoid his friends for ever. It was time to head back, to face Noct and the topic he knew he'd now have to breach. So taking a deep breath he started back towards the haven they where camped at, or at least he was ninety percent certain he was headed back to the haven. He probably could have paid a little more attention during his run.

Noctis was halfway down the safe haven as Prompto emerged from the trees and he didn't look overly pleased when the blonde gave him a wave.

"Where the hell have you been! We were about to form a search party." The ravenette snapped, concern clear in his voice.

"Aww, Noct I didn't know you cared." Prompto cooed playfully.

"Of course I care Prom, you really had me worried." And damn it all now Noct had that look on his face, the one that said I hate you for making me fret like that. The look that encouraged that ball of anxiety, guilt and self loathing that he tried so desperately to keep buried away as far as he could push it to try and bubbled to the top.

So Prompto did what he did best try and avoid the situation with humorous banter. "Come on Noct a search party is a bit serious isn't it? All you had to do was get Iggy to toss a few leiden peppers on the barbecue and I'd have followed my nose." He gave the prince a clap on the shoulder, pointing to his bare feet as he passed. "Would have been an awesome time to have had Gladio's wilderness survival brain though, totally forgot I didn't have my phone and I left my boots behind. Please tell me someone brought them back here, I don't think I'm ready to start going by the Barefoot Hunter- though it does have a nice ring to it. Oh, oh, no wait, the Bootless Bandit."

"The Shoe less Shooter." Ignis supplied.

"More like the Bootless Brat." Gladiolus snorted, earning a pouted "Hey." From the blonde.

"Prompto." He heard Noct say, not willing to let things slide just yet. Which was too bad because Prompto was determined to avoid the topic as long as he could, so ignoring the other he continued.

"Man, that smells good Iggy. I am starving, I thought I was going to die out there, I was so hungry I even considered trying to forage food for my self. I found these berries under a bush, at least I think they were berries, but then I figured knowing my luck I'd stick it in my mouth then find out it's some kind of monster dung. So I thought against it."He gave a small chuckle.

"As you should have, You should never eat anything you find in the wild if you do not know if it is safe or not." Ignis intoned from the cooker, before telling him. "You are in luck though dinner is almost done and your boots are indeed here, over by the tent." He motioned as Prompto trotted over to see what was cooking.

Luckily Prompto managed to get through the evening and through dinner without a subject of the mornings behaviour breach. Unfortunately his luck soon ran out as Noctis cornered him in the tent not long afterwards. Zipping the tent shut and blocking the blonde from the exit.

"No more ducking the topic, Prom. What the hell was that this morning?" Noct asked voice low so the two older men outside wouldn't hear. He figured he' have a better chance of getting his friend to open up if it was just the two of them.

"A total disaster, first I kill my phone being my usual clumsy self then I lost my boots-"

"That's not what I mean and you know." Noctis interrupted giving him a pointed look.

Prompto let out a sigh, sitting back on his heels. "Sorry Noct, for kicking you like that. I didn't intend to... I didn't meant to, I just kind of... I don't know freaked out I don't even know why. Sorry. I guess I'm just not really used to taking my clothes off around others." He shrugged, before falling back on his usual defence in these types of situation. "And before you say we're all men, I get that but come on no-one could possible feel confident with their shirt off next to Gladi. The guy is like-"

"Cut the crap Prompto." Noct hissed out, his tone turning serious as midnight blue eyes shone with concern. "Please Prom, you're my best friend, You can confide in me."

"I just... I don't know, I really don't like taking my clothes off around other people." Prompto sighed, light blue eyes dropping to look at the floor as fingers picked at the leather bands around his wrist. As his friend so often tended to do when he was uncomfortable or anxious.

Thinking back Noctis realised in all the time they had been friends, he couldn't recall ever seeing Prompto take his shirt off. Growing up with either Iggy or some other appointed person to watch over him, constantly in his presence he guessed he just grew used to striping down to his boxers or getting changed around others. Where as the blonde had always changed in a bath room.

His friend still couldn't look at him as he continued. "I don't like showing my body... I don't... I hate how it looks and I don't want people seeing it. I know, I mean I get I'm going to have to show someone someday, especially if I intend to get into a serious relation ship with someone. But it... I-I just..." Prompto let out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip as he found the courage to look up at his friend, his blue eyes glistening with building tears. "I have all these ugly scars and marks marring my skin from ba-"

"Scars." Noct gasped in shock, his eyes scanning frantically over his friend for any sign of injury as worry built in his chest. "W-wait, you didn't take a hit in battle that you've been hiding from us have you. Prom, you have to tell us if you get hurt so we-"

"Whoa, Noct calm down it's nothing like that." Prompto interrupted trying to calm his friend.

"Then what..."Noct started, before the memory of a chubby blonde boy tripping flat on his face in front of him came to mind. The first time Prompto had attempted to introduce himself to the prince, the blonde had not managed to work up the courage to try and talk to him again until high school after he lost all that weight and...Oh. "You mean like stretch marks."

"Y-yeah."Prompto's reply was shaky and Noct hated the way the rims of is eyes became redder as he tried to blink away the gathering tears.

"Hey," Noctis gripped his friends shoulder firmly in an attempt to comfort him. He had never been that good with emotional situations. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you're convinced it is. I mean everyone gets stretch marks at some point right?"

Prompto didn't look convinced but Noct wasn't entirely sure what else to say, so he remained silence, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's shoulder with his thumb. Eyes shifting momentarily to Prompto's waist as his friend gripped the hem of his shirt with shaking hands, before looking up again as the blonde took a few calming breaths as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Noctis didn't miss the pained look that pinched at his friend's face momentarily as he looked away, turning and ducking his head to try and hide behind a curtain golden locks. His breathing had picked up and Noct put his own hands over Prompto's own trembling hands to stop him from lifting his shirt.

He waited until Prompto looked at him once more- confusion clear in tear leaden eyes, before speaking. "It's cool Pom, you don't have to show me if you're not ready. I'm just glad you decided to open up to me about it." He smiled warmly, pulling his friend into a half hug. "At least now I now how to avoid making the same mistake again."

"I really didn't mean to harm you Noct."

"I know."

"I guess you'll have to tell Gladi and Iggy now, huh. They should probably know too." Prompto said giving a weak smile as he wiped at his eyes.

"Nah," The ravenette breathed, looking to where the older two were seated out beyond the tent's door. "I mean I'll tell them you don't like taking your shirt off around others or whatever so they know. But I wont tell them all the details, I'll leave that up to you. I am close to both of them but that doesn't mean I share everything with them. Especially not my best friends secrets that he has confided in me, I'll let you decide when or if you're ready to open up to them about it."

"Thanks." Prompto breathed out, sounding a lot more confident in himself now.

"No probs." He replied pulling away from the Blonde as he go to his feet, "Now how about we go and check if your phone survived it's swim and maybe get in a round of kings knight." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Some of his friend's usual cheer crept into his voice as he pulled himself to his feet. "I hope it's not fried, Ignis would never let me have another phone again."

Noctis let out a chuckle at that, as the two of them exited the tent. He'd still keep an eye on Prompto for now however, he got the feeling there was more the gunner wasn't telling him. That that wasn't all that was bothering his buddy, but he decided he'd let it slide for now. He didn't want to force him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments and glad everyone seems to be enjoying this little story. The final chapter should be finished and posted over the weekend sometime. This chapter is a little shorter than the last but hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was two days later that Gladiolus started to suspect something was up with the energetic blonde punk. He was first one up, he and Ignis usually were the first two up in the mornings. Every second day however Gladio was up before even the prince's advisor, readying for his early morning run. This morning was no different at least it hadn't seemed at first, he had woken up crept quietly from the tent and was now halfway through his pre-run stretch as he heard the tent unzip once more.

Looking over he expected to find the bespectacled man, instead spotting a familiar tuff of blonde emerge.

"You're up early." He stated, snorting a laugh as the younger jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, ah morning." The blonde yawned back as he stepped fully from the tent. "Thought I'd go for a bit of a run, its a nice day."

"You're welcome to join me I was just about to head off." He invited, he had managed to convince Noctis to join one of his runs a couple days back and the company had been nice. So he didn't mind having another tag along.

Gladio frowned at Prompto's sad excuse of a pre-run stretch, though he didn't say anything as the kid finished up with a slap to his thighs as he said. "Well are we going to run or not."

The kid wasn't that half bad he easily kept pace though that shouldn't have been to hard to believe, Prompto was like an ever lasting ball of energy. He never stopped moving and Gladio had the inkling if he was ever to be completely strapped down so as not to move a single part of his body, the kid would in fact explode. They ran four laps around the haven making sure not to stray too far before he slowed to a walk.

"Better head back Ignis will likely have breakfast almost done by now." He said thumbing towards camp. Raising a brow as the younger slowed his pace but showed no sign of heading back.

"You go I just want to get in another lap or two." The blonde called continuing past.

Gladio frowned, while it was good to see the blonde so into his run they also had another full day ahead of themselves. A day likely full of as much unwanted surprise as any other in recent weeks, so he didn't want the kid over doing it.

"Okay, just don't over work yourself." He called after Prompto's fading form before heading back.

It wasn't so much the fact that the boy was up and out for a run that seemed to itch at him. It was no secret the kid ran almost daily ever since he and Noct became friends in high school. It was more the fact that Prompto had slowed down since then, since they started this trip. Their days were often so full of action it was no surprise he didn't often have the energy for a run. While their days were still just as hectic Gladio was starting to notice Prompto seemed to somehow be finding the energy to put in a couple extra miles each day.

Hell the other day after the incident at the fishing hole the kid was gone half a day before returning at sunset claiming to have been off on a run. And come to think of it Prompto had seemed kind of red in the face and out of breath when he returned to camp after going to snap a couple of photo's yesterday evening.

The following morning was no different, the kid was up bright and early once again and Gladio farrowed his brows. "You sure you're up to this kid? Yesterday was chaotic and you and Noct barely stayed awake long enough to even get dinner down."

This trip was proving to wear hardest on the two youngest members, who were both usually first to call it a night and last up come morning. Though the blonde was usually up before the prince. After yesterdays battle with a behemoth he certainly hadn't been expecting the kid up and running. Even Gladio himself was taking the morning off to rest up, the sharpshooter might spend most his time shooting down the enemy from the fringes of the battle but even still that didn't mean the battles wore him any less. The kid was constantly moving darting and rolling about- a little more than necessary in his opinion- and more often than he'd like he found the blonde right in the middle of the fray with everyone else.

As healthy as regular exercise is for you, over exerting yourself was never good. They usually got more than enough exercise, what with all the running around and fighting of beasts and imperial magitek troopers. Gladiolus worried, all this extra exercise could start to prove detrimental to the kid's health. He figured he'd stay quiet for the time being however, watch and observe, though if Prompto didn't slow down seen he would have no choice but to intervene. The last thing they needed was one of them working themselves to exhaustion.

* * *

Ignis had had his suspicions that something was amiss with their youngest member for little over a week now. He was quieter than usual, though he kept up his usual energetic and cheerfully rowdy routine, Ignis found it usually slipped at times. He noticed it most on drives, any other time he'd have to tie the freckled youth to the chair to keep him seated and facing forward but this past week he has hardly spun on his knees to converse with the two in the back.

In fact he barely shifts about in his seat at all, he isn't nearly as fidgety either, he doesn't play with his phone as much nor drum along to whatever tune is playing on the radio. He doesn't even pick the stones and pebbles from the tread of his boots, which Ignis is actually thankful for as it was a pain trying to clean those from the cars interior. He still fidgets a little though his fingers at least, Prompto is never completely still after all. Still it is concerning all the same, especially seeing as he has noticed those thin pale fingers seem to spend a lot of time playing with his belly.

Then there is the running, every day this week no matter how exhausting their day might be. He worried it wasn't healthy, even Gladio didn't run that often and while the prince's shield might regulate between morning runs and his rigorous morning workout. He knew that their were some days when you're body benefited more from a reprieve. Prompto however either didn't understand this or was just ignoring his bodies need for rest. He was quickly working himself to exhaustion if the growlingly dark rings around his eyes said anything.

He knew Noct had spoken with his friend a few nights back, confronted him about an incident while the two and Gladiolus were mucking about. The prince had later informed them that the young blonde wasn't comfortable removing his shirt around others, which wasn't a problem. Ignis himself was also a little more modest about his body. The fact that Noctis had still seemed somewhat concerned and had been keeping a watchful eye on his friend since however was cause for concern.

Along with the blondes decline in appetite, he was still eating but not as much as usual. Ignis had been sneaking in more of the younger's preferred foods, trying to get him eating more without being too obvious about it. He had the inkling suspicion the kid was only eating as much as he was to try and avoid suspicion, offering excuses of upset tummy or turning in early. But Ignis wasn't buying it, Prompto had almost been cut down by an magitek axman today. Distracted with adjusting his pants, had he not embedded his daggers in the MT's neck, Prompto may not be standing right now. He had noticed the kid tugging his waistband up a little too often of late and it had alarm bells ringing.

And when Gladio had come over and expressed his own growing concern about the youth while Ignis was preparing dinner it was the final straw. They were not going to sit silently on this any more, it was time to intervene.

"Noctis." He called to the prince who paced by the seats outside the caravan. "Where is prompto?"

Their prince turned to him features twisted in concern. "Gone for another run. Ignis I think we need-"

"To have a serious talk when he returns" Ignis finished, covering the ingredients he had started preparing so far. Dinner could wait. "I agree wholly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are final chapter I hope you all enjoyed and thanks to all who commented, followed or faved**.

* * *

Prompto let out a heavy sigh as he made his way back towards the caravan. Maybe going for a late afternoon jog after such a chaotic day wasn't his brightest idea, his legs felt like jelly and he had just emptied his stomach behind a bush not far from the outpost. He had walked back on shaky legs from there as the last of his energy seemed to leave him along with the remains of lunch. He was just glad there was no one around to see it, the outpost had been rather busy at lunch when they had visited the crows nest to report back from their hunt and sign up for their next.

The place was practically empty when they got back just over half an hour ago however, No one wanted to get aught out after dark after all. So luckily no one had bare witness to him vomiting in the scrub behind the gas station. From here he could see his friends gathered around the white plastic table outside the camper, they looked to be deep in conversation and had yet to notice his return so taking his chance he ducked into the small gas station. Grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler in the corner and handing the attendant a few gil before unscrewing the cap.

Taking a few sips of the refreshingly cool liquid he made his way back out of the building. He couldn't return smelling like vomit he'd never hear the end from Ignis. The man would be all over him with that insistent fussing of his that came hand in hand with his lecture about taking better care of oneself. Which always seemed to turn into a group affair in which he insists the whole group takes lesson in why one should not grow careless with their health. They got it anytime one of them fell ill or sometimes just sneezed more than twice in a row. The man was a bit of a mother hen and Prompto knew he just worried for his friends, but still he didn't wish to burden everyone with unnecessary worry.

Besides this was his issue and he didn't want to burden them with it. He had fumbled a few times in recent battles and felt the other's eyes on him, checking on him both during and out side of battle. His clumsiness was beginning to slow them down and he got the feeling his friends saw this too. The last thing he wanted was to trouble them any more with his own stupid issues when Noct and they others already had enough on their plates.

He shouldn't have gone for a run today he was already sore from their last hunt and tired from lack of sleep last night. From yet another of his ever growing list of faults. The tent was fine, yes it was a little pokey with everyone crammed inside too sleep but he had never really had any issues with it. Last night however someone must have shifted from their regular spot and the rest just followed to compensate because at some ungodly hour he had stirred awake to find himself face to face with a grey canvas wall. Of course sleeping beauty crammed into his back wouldn't stir and he could even shove the other back because of the solid mass of muscle behind him.

In the end all he could do was try not to hyperventilate as he tried to picture himself in a very wide, very open field of chocobo and not being slowly smothered to death by grey canvas. Thankfully Noctis had eventually shifted enough that he had been able to worm his way out of his sleeping bag and escape outside for some breathing space. He had stayed out there until the early hours before going back inside so the others would be none the wiser to his little episode and much to his relief he had found Noct and Gladio had shifted back to their usual sleeping spaces and he had adequate room to sleep once more.

So yeah... maybe going for a run after a already hectic busy day wasn't the best or healthiest choice. Along with cutting back on meals despite the fact he really needed to start thinking about finding a belt before he ends up with his pants around his ankles in the middle of a fight. But that insistent paranoid nagging voice in the back of his head refused to be silenced and sparing a few minuets to take a lap or two around their campsite or eating one less skewer was far easier than trying to block it out.

Taking another sip of water cause quite frankly he needed something in his now empty belly he plastered his usually sunny grin on his face as he neared the trailer. Giving his usual chirpy "Heyaz." As he approached. That grin faulted however turning somewhat uncertain as all eyes fell to him in unison, and not in the good way either. It wasn't the oh hey our buddy is back good to see you look it was more the we received a letter from your school today you got some splaining to do, look.

"What ever it is, I swear it wasn't me." He exclaimed with a nervous chuckle holding his hand innocently in front of him as he side ducked for the trailers door. His insides twisted anew as he glimpsed the spectacled man rising to his feet from the corner of his eye as he hoped up the steps and into the trailer.

It looked like there would be no avoiding what ever it was they had planned, but what ever it was he wasn't sure he was going to like it. That dreaded ever consistent seed of self doubt was convinced that this was it, he had finally pushed his luck too far and Noct and the other's had finally decided he wasn't worth it. That he was a liability, a clumsy hindrance and a nuisance and they were better off without him. He hated it because Noct was his best friend had been for five years now,and he knew Noct would never have insisted he get to go with them even with so little training before hand if he truly thought him a nuisance.

Just as expected as he reached the bunks at the far end of the camper van to fetch a change in clothes, Ignis's foot steps sounded up the metal steps, followed closely by the heavy thudding of Gladio's as Ignis stated rather matter of factly. "Prompto we need to talk."

"Can't this wait, I'm in dire need of a shower." He gave a small chuckle as he tried to worm his way past the sandy brunette. "Phew, man you know it's bad when even you can't stand your own stench."

No luck.

"Perhaps it could wait, but I'd rather not." Ignis spoke, his arm lifting to his side to block the younger's path.

"It's an intervention bro." Gladio said as he stepped inside and casually lent back against the wall opposite the stove top, tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

Prompto let out a small groan as he looked between all three of his friends, as Noct came to stand beside Ignis. "Not a hundred percent on what that means, but it doesn't sound good."

"It means we're worried about you prom." Noct stated, brows pinching in concern as he brushed his fringe from his eyes.

A sigh escaped his lips as blue orbs focused on the tacky lino floor at his feet. "Look... I-I know, I haven't been of much help lately." His hand came up to slide down the back of his neck. "I've been a stumbling, klutzy mess in battle lately. And I know that's not exactly completely new, but I've been worse lately, even I can see that. But I'm working on it, I'll start doing better I promise. I'll-"

"Prom we're worried about your health, dude." Noctis blurted, cutting the blonde's rambling short.

They hadn't ambushed him to complain about his clumsiness or lack of battle fines, though they all suspected his current health issue was playing its part in that. Prompto was naturally a little clumsy and had had far less training than any of them in battle so no one was expecting perfection. Besides Noct was pretty sure it was less the blonde's clumsiness that saw him injured in battle so often but more his kindness and loyalty. Prompto was usually so focused on watching everyone else's backs that he left his own wide open.

Now it was their turn to return the favour because whatever this was that was eating at their friend, going it alone was obviously not working. It was time his friends stepped in and gave him some back up.

"I'm fine." Prompto tried, though judging the disbelieving stares from all in the caravan it wasn't going to work this time.

"You most certainly are not." Ignis disagreed. "Prompto, none of us are blind to the fact that you are not eating well. You don't even ask to hit up the dinner when we pass any more and the fact that your pants have become so obviously loose is frankly alarming."

"You are also running way too much lately. You can only push your body so far before something gives." Gladiolus added with a shake of his head. Honestly the kid was going to work himself to death if he didn't slow down.

There youngest member may feel like he was the least important member of their little group at times, being the only commoner. The only one not born into the citadel or raised within a specific role of import like the rest of them but that didn't make him any less important to them. Yes Noct was top priority, but prom was still an important part of the team all the same. After all they needed someone to keep spirits up and the scruffy haired blonde seemed to manage to find the light in even the dreariest of times. Even now, while he is struggling through who knows what all by himself he has been trying keep his usual cheer about them.

Ignis assured them that they would help him through this, that they would talk with the kid and get to the bottom of things so they could help him through. He knew the man was right, with all three of them working together they couldn't fail. Still, he made sure to have Cor's number on speed dial just in case they needed the back up. They all knew the marshall had made quite an impression on the kid.

Prompto let out a heavy sigh, falling back to sit on the edge of the closest bunk and running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I know. I know, I just... agh." He groaned in frustration refusing to met the others eyes.

"Its, its just in my head. I know its in my head but I can't... I don't know everything was fine you know. My weight and all that it wasn't bothering me, it hasn't since back in school but now all of a sudden it just... My brain is suddenly like all messed up and it's like I know, I know that its in my head and there isn't a problem. I'm not regaining weight.. its not there, I'm not putting it all back on but.. but then part of me is like convinced other wise. Paranoid that everyone else is seeing something I don't."

"Shit, Prom is this because of all the jabs about gaining weight at the crows nest." Gladiolus worried, peeling himself from the wall to sit on the bed across from the blonde.

It was no secret the blonde had been over weight back before he worked up the courage to befriend Noct. Noctis had told both he and Ignis back when he was in his last year of grade school, about the cubby blonde who was too shy to approach the prince again after his first failed attempt. The boy with the camera who kept to himself, the same boy who introduced himself to the prince with a slap on the back on their first day of high school. Still a little awkward around others and still attached to his camera but now thin and peppy, who acted as though they had never met before.

They had never meant any harm or ill intent with their teasing, sure they would give him crap every now and then when he wanted to hit up a diner. Or when he and Noct spent part of their earnings from hunts on junk food and soda when they stopped for fuel despite the advisor's protest. It was only ever meant as a joke though they had never set out to hurt the kid's feelings, it was no different to when they heckled Noct when fishing. Prom had always laughed it off and never said anything of it. Still perhaps they should have been more considerate and the thought that he and the other's may have played a part in this. That his words may have helped push the blonde into his current state of mind didn't sit well, guilt swelled in his stomach and a side glance at Ignis as he sat beside him showed the advisor felt the same.

"No." Prompto's response was so fast he almost cut the tattooed man's sentence short, before he paused shaking his head. Worrying his bottom lip he nervously dared to look up at his friends as Noct's weight settled next to him. "Yes... maybe... I-I don't know. It was kind of a mix of thing all at once I guess. I mean like I know you guys are just joking around that you don't mean anything with your words and its never bothered me before. It's just, I guess it was the comment about gaining weight, I knew it was a joke but then everyone kept poking me in the side and I guess I started to get worried and over think things.. and then when Noct said I was heavy a few days back... I dunno I guess it just triggers feelings from back when I decided I needed to do something about my weight in the first place."

He rubbed a hand across his face to try and wipe away his tears before they could fall down his cheeks. Attempting to hide behind his fringe by lowering his head to stare at the floor again. It was all in vain however as any control he did have over his tears vanished as Noctis spoke. Falling freely down his face as his best friend wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Prom I'm so sorry, You know I didn't mean that right. Dude, I didn't.. You should have said something, If I'd known you were feeling like this- that you were thinking such things, I could have helped you or at least tried to help you."

"I know." He tried for a shaky smile as he chanced looking over to meet the prince's own teary steel blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Noctis repeated, wrapping his other arm around the blonde as way and pulling him into an embrace. This was his fault, well partly his fault even if he didn't realise -none of them had- that had unintentionally managed to hurt him. Prom was hurting and they hadn't even noticed, it had taken a full week before they realised something was seriously wrong and they needed to step in. A whole week. When ever one of them was feeling down or something was bothering them Prompto was always quick to pick up on it. Always there to offer support and now he was his turn and they had failed to notice.

"I'm worried about you health Prom, we all are. You gotta speak up about these things, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Noctis sniffed into shoulder, leaning back a little to look up at his friend in disbelief as he started to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you all worry I should have said something. I-I don't mean t-to a bur-"

"Nonsense." Ignis interrupted -not wanting the boy to finish that sentence as none thought him a burden, Voice and demeanour as calm as usual though his eyes gave away his overflowing concern. "You've nothing to apologise for, though for future reference I'd prefer you spoke up about suck things rather than try and deal with it all alone. We should have all been more vigilant and spoken up our own concerns sooner. You needn't go through this alone."

"Yeah we're all here for you kid." Gladio assured, clapping a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Prompto sniffled, wiping at his eyes once again as he admitted. "I-I don't know how- what to... This isn't like last time. I really did have weight to shed then but now.. now its not there but my brain is still telling me.." He let out a shaky breath hand moving to grip at his hair. This wasn't like last time when running and a shift in diet was what he needed to lose the weight and get fit because this time it wasn't there.

"Its okay Prompto." Ignis insisted, reaching over and gently taking hold of the younger's wrists, pale fingers from golden strands as he lowered there hands. Keeping the contact as he continued. "We'll get through this together, we're here for you and we will help you through this. I promise."

He paused waiting for the blonde to nod his understanding with a hiccuped sniffle before he assured. "I can assure you do not need to worry over what you eat. I am always watchful and careful to make sure each and every one of you have a balanced and healthy diet. I take every visit to the crow nest and every snack purchased at the store into considerate and plan meals accordingly to accommodate. I'm always careful to balance carbohydrates, protein and fat accordingly and watch everyone's calorie intake. So you needn't fear gaining unnecessary weight and should any concerns arise just come and speak with me and I'll set them straight for you. So no more skipping meals."

Prompto nodded trying to blink the tears from his eyes, but Gladio piped up before he could voice his thanks to the man.

"And I'll work on a proper fitness routine for you, so no more working yourself to exhaustion with lengthy daily runs. You are scrawny enough as is the last thing you need to be worrying about is weight, we'd be better focusing on tone and endurance. Though when I say we have a free day, I better not catch you sneaking off for a run. I'm sure Noct will join us, six knows he could use some toning up as well."

At least this got a small chuckle out of the kid, as the ravenette huffed his protest. "Hey, I'll have you know I have muscle." He huffed at his behemoth of a shield, before playfully knocking his head into the blonde's. "Seriously though, I'll be right at you side to do what I can to help. I might know next to nothing about fitness and healthy eating, that's what these two are for, but if any one is worth getting up at some unsightly hour in the morning for muscle brains training it'd have to be you. You're my best friend Prom and I'll do what ever I can to help you through this."

"Th-thanks you guys." Prompto sniffled and though tears were still creeping down his cheeks this time when he smiled he actually felt it. It wasn't shake and false like the other's had been that day, this time it was genuine.

"Shit man, come here." Gladio chuffed, standing up and dragging Ignis with him as two solid arms wrapped around the blonde and both other men crushing them all together in a tight group hug.

They stayed like that for a good minute or two before, Prompto quietly spoke up pushing softly at the bodies surrounding him. "Okay, starting to get a little claustrophobic here." He laughed before saying. "Seriously though, can I have that shower now."

"Yeah probably a good idea, you do kind of smell a little." Gladio snorted playfully, scrunching his nose.

"Yeah, and I think I'll change my shirt." Noct added.

"Oh come on Its not that bad." Prompto laughed, giving his friend a playful shove before making his way to the shower as Ignis stated he'd finish preparing dinner.

It might not be easy and it might take time to get through this. To overcome the traitorous and unhealthy thoughts in his head, but at least he wasn't alone and with his friends by his side he had no doubt in his mind that he would get through this. They all would, together.


End file.
